I Know You See Me
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Kitty might be fine with just carrying on like nothing happened, but Marley is having more trouble dealing with the fallout. She just wants Kitty to know they could be together. Inspired by fallout by Marianas Trench. Karley/Mitty with sides of minor Kake and Jarley.


**Notes: So I had this idea a while ago and finally got a chance to write it up. I haven't watched the most recent episode (4x04) since I'm not sure I can bare the disaster of it to be quite honest. Anyway I am loving Karley/Mitty right now so though I would do a short fic with them. Got the idea from the song Fallout by Marianas Trench (it's a great song if you haven't heard it before). So please enjoy and if you have any feedback feel free to let me know :)**

"I thought it was sweet." Sam tried grinning at his new friend, who merely blushed more.

"I wasn't going for sweet." Marley responded, trying to prevent her face from getting any brighter, without much success.

"Cute?" Artie offered, from her other side.

Sam laughed lightly as Marley huffed, puffing her checks out in annoyance. They reached a stop at her locker and she began putting in the code, muttering quietly as she did so.

"Maybe I should just stick to songs that-well, you know. Don't need-"

"Sex appeal." Sam finished, looking serious.

Artie laughed as Marley sent him an appalled look.

"He's just kidding. You really weren't that bad. Everyone clapped and cheered. You sounded great." Artie took pity on the girl who's face could now quite easy compete with her bright red t-shirt.

Marley said nothing, just continued to sort out the books she would need to take home with her. Sam and Artie swapped conversations to some new game they had seen advertised yesterday. She tuned them out, not really interesting in the topic. She spun around though when she heard a laugh from the row of lockers further down.

Over Sam's shoulder she could see Jake standing at Kitty's locker. Kitty was still wearing that jacket, which Marley had been wearing only a few weeks ago. She felt the now all too familiar feeling of jealous rise up in her. Jake was brushing a strand of hair behind Kitty's ear, while she continued to giggle at something he had just said.

Marley didn't realise she had been staring so long until she saw a hand waving in front of her face, breaking her gaze from the couple.

"What?" Marley said, shaking her head. She looked at Sam who had a concerned expression.

"What happened with? You completely spaced out. You didn't even say goodbye to Artie."

Marley glanced around and realise Artie was no longer with them.

"Oh."

"What were you looking at?" Sam turned around before she could stop him. He looked just in time to see Jake helping Kitty with her bag, and the pair talking as they headed out of the school.

"Ah." He said, knowingly.

Marley closed her locker a little forcefully. She wasn't sure she was ready for this conversation with her new friend.

"Ah what?" Marley feigned innocence.

Sam turned back to her, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I thought there might have been another reason you've been so nervous about singing in Glee club recently. Especially since Jake and Kitty joined."

"I don't know what you mean." The brunette looked around nervously, but relaxed when she saw the halls were practically empty. Most people had already hurried home.

They had only stayed around for an extra Glee practice. wanted everyone to have a go singing, to help integrate the 'newbies'.

"It's kinda obvious, you know." Marley started walking to the kitchen's, Sam not far behind.

"I know it's hard to like someone who's not available. Have you spoke to them about it? Do they know?"

"... Yes." Marley's voice was quite. She hadn't spoken to anyone else about this.

"Well that's great-" Sam started.

"No it's not. Because now we aren't talking at all. It's even worse than it was before." Marley bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say anything, but maybe it would be good to talk to someone about this. Sam gave the impression he wouldn't judge her.

Sam stopped her with both hands on her shoulder. He offered a comforting smile.

"Keep trying. It'll get better I'm sure. Who resist you eh?" Marley smiled, and laughed lightly at his kind words.

"I'm sure Jake will come around." Marley's smile faltered, Sam didn't notice as his phone had gone off.

"Sorry. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Without waiting for an answer the blonde hurried off, answering his call at the same time.

Marley let out a long sigh as the door closed loudly behind him. Sam thought she fancied Jake. Great. That's just great.

Marley turned and continued towards her original destination. The lunch hall. Her mum would be busy getting stuff ready for tomorrow's school lunch. Marley was used to waiting around or even helping after school.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day?" Her mother greeted cheerfully as Marley entered the kitchen.

"Alright." Marley replied half-heartedly. She quickly put all her stuff on the side.

"What can I do?"

"I need the tomatoes from the fridge. They need chopping." Marley's mother frowned at her daughters back. The young girl moved about her job quietly and it was a few minutes before either of them spoke. She had a feeling something was bothering her daughter though, and couldn't keep her concern quiet.

"Is everything okay, Marley?"

"Yeah. Fine." Marley gave her mother a smile that didn't reach her eyes, before returning to what she was doing.

"Are you sure, honey? I don't want to push, but the past two weeks you've been a little off. And today your hardly speaking." She watched as her daughter sighed, her shoulders sagging as she did so.

"I'm fine. Really. I just-" Marley glanced away from her mother's kind gaze. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. It wasn't that she thought her mother wouldn't listen, or would say something hurtful. Just that she had trouble sorting through her own thought, let alone expressing them out loud. Recent events had her all mixed up.

"I like someone. Well-I have a c-crush on someone." Her mother merely put down what she was doing, to show Marley had her full attention.

"The thing is, um, they said it wouldn't work. That were too different. Then they kissed me, and I thought it meant, well more than it apparently did. I just don't understand. One minute they're telling me they can't stay away, the next they don't want to see me ever again, and then they join Glee club with their new g-um-person their dating." Marley fidgeted with her hands while she ranted. Very aware of mistake she almost made.

Her mother's silence only made her fidget more.

"Have you spoken to them about this?"

"Sort of. We talked about it before but now they won't talk to me."

"You said they joined Glee club? Couldn't you talk to them then?"

"No. Jake and Kitty practically sit as far away as possible from me, and since they always arrive together I never get a chance to-" Marley cut off realising she had used names.

"Well maybe _Jake_ is nervous to talk to you. If you really like him you should keep trying." Marley wasn't sure if she should correct her mother or not, but lost her chance when he mother carried on.

"What's he like the, this Jake boy? Is he nice?"

Marley bit her lip. She never lied to her mum. It was what made them close. They were always honest with each. Marley spoke carefully.

"Well they're a little ... Mean, I guess. And I think most people hate them. They like insulting people, like all the time." Marley hurried to carry on when she saw her mother's frown.

"B-but when t-they talk to me, it's different. I can't explain how. I just know they can be nice. Deep down. Really deep down. They're just so used to being alone."

Her mother's expression softened and she smiled brightly at her daughter. Marley felt a smile tug at her own lips when her mother reached out to take both of her hands in her own.

"Then show them you're here. That they're not alone."

Marley smiled widely.

Kitty hitched her bag higher up her shoulder while she fumbled with her keys. She came to a stop in front of her car

"Kitty!"

The blonde cheerleader groaned slightly. She hoped that wasn't someone coming to tell her Sue wanted to carry practice on longer, because she was truly beat. She felt exhausted and needed a lie down. Cheerleading practices were getting longer and longer as well as more painful it seemed.

"Hey." Marley had finally caught up to the cheerleader. She was wearing a bright smile. Kitty felt the familiar tingling sensation she got whenever the brunette looked at her. She hadn't seen the other smile in a while. Though truth be told she had been a little too busy trying to avoid her to get a chance to see how often she was smiling.

Kitty pushed the happiness she felt at seeing the other girl and crossed her arms. She made sure her walls were up and her voice came out in her signature 'bitchy' tone.

"What do you want?" Kitty made a point of eyeing the other girl with distaste. Well aware that a few of her fellow cheerleaders were still in the car park.

Marley's smile almost disappeared at the un-friendly voice, but it quickly returned when she noticed the flicker in the blonde's eyes. Marley had been getting better at spotting when the other girl was being genuinely mean or just putting on a show.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"No." Kitty deadpanned. She turned around and opened her car, when she felt a small hand pull her back round.

"Please." Kitty felt her knees buckle slightly at the pleading tone, and the look in the girl's captivating her. Kitty swallowed. She could feel the warm hand on her arm, and had to remind herself to pull away.

"What gave you the impression I would want to talk to you, meatloaf surprise?" Kitty barely managed to make her voice harsh, and she knew Marley could hear how pathetic her insult was.

"You can't keep ignoring me."

"I'm not. I'm just uninterested in talking to you. Now goodbye." Kitty turned back and got into her car. It took her a few seconds to realise Marley had done the same and was now in the passenger seat.

"Just five minutes, that's all I'm asking."

"Just what do you think you're doing? Getting in my car like we're friends."

"But we are. At least we were. I just don't know what happened that changed things."

Kitty gave her a cold glare. Marley felt a shiver down her spine at the intensity of the look.

"You know what happened." Kitty's voice had gotten it's usual venom back, and Marley wasn't sure if she should be pleased the girl was actually talking or scared.

"You kissed me and then started dating Jake." Marley settled for the former.

Kitty turned to face out the front widow, her hands gripping the steering wheel.

"I guess I just get over people quick. So you consider yourself so special."

Marley stayed quiet.

Kitty tightened her grip on the wheel, trying to not look at the brunette.

"You said all that stuff about being attracted to me and having a crush on me and how confusing it was, and then you just got over it? Wow Kitty, I guess you're right. I can't be that special." Kitty could hear the break in the other girl's voice, and knew without looking there would be tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you even like Jake? Or were you just being spiteful?" Marley sounded almost as exhausted as Kitty felt.

Kitty couldn't believe this mess. It wasn't even her fault. Marley had lead her on. Making her believe she felt the same way and then singing a stupid duet a Jake Puckerman. Kitty didn't like how much that had affected her. Hated the way Marley had looked at the boy. It made her blood boil. Marley had shown Kitty just how unimportant she was, so Kitty was just returning the favour.

"I'm sorry I wasted my time on you at all."

Marley sniffed at kitty's words, feeling them sting.

"M-me too." Marley opened the door and got out of the car. She paused long enough for Kitty to finally turn to look at her.

"I know you're fine with this, but I'm not. You felt something too, I know you did. Why can't you just fight for something you want!"

"I shouldn't have to fight for you." Marley's eyes widened in shock and confusion at Kitty's outburst. Kitty reached over the pull the passenger door closed, and drove off. Leaving a confused and hurt Marley behind.

Marley walked into the choir, a little surprised she was the first one there. She used to think some of the seniors didn't leave the room. They always seemed to be in here. Just waiting.

Marley slumped into a chair in the front and waited. She was pretty grateful for this moment of peace and quiet. She hadn't slept well last night. She gone over the moment with Kitty again and again and still couldn't understand it. Kitty drove her insane. She vaguely remembered how confusing and distracting she found the girl before she realise she had a crush on her. It was nothing compared to the mess Kitty left her in now. She wished they could go back to that. When they could actually talk without upsetting each other.

Marley closed her eyes as she mulled over her thoughts.

"Hey there, early bird." Marley opened her eyes to see Jake grinning at her as he walked in the room. He sat down in one of the seats next to her tossing his bag and jacket on the free seat beside him.

"Where's Kitty?"

Jake shrugged, and leant his arm around the back of Marley's chair. Marley frowned. The pair always turned up at Glee club together. Jake had been the biggest reason Marley could never get Kitty on her own.

"Shouldn't you know, you guys are dating?"

The boy just shrugged again and Marley caught sight of the leather jacket he had put on the other seat. Every time she had seen Kitty, she had been in that jacket. Marley couldn't really imagine her taking it off in case someone didn't realise the pair were dating.

"We broke up."

Marley turned fully to face him.

"W-what? When?"

"Last night." He replied absently.

"So since I've got a bit more time now maybe you and I could-" Jake stopped speaking, and was looking at the door.

Marley had a feeling what he was about to ask and followed his gaze to see what had stopped him. Marley froze when she saw Kitty standing in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed and her face set in a very stoney look.

Without saying a word the blonde walked over to Marley's other side and sat down, slamming her bag on a chair nearby so forcefully it actually slide away.

Jake had rather hurriedly removed his arm and the trio sat in silence. All staring straight in front.

Marley fidgeted with a loose thread on her jeans and nervously swallowed. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on but the tension radiating around the room was deafening. A few minutes passed and Marley could do nothing except gaze hopefully towards the door and wait for someone else to come in.

She was finally saved when Brittany skipped in, carrying a giant stuffed animal, and excitedly began telling them about a large duck Santana had sent her. Marley was pretty sure she only understood about 30% of what the girl said but was grateful for the interruption regardless. By the time Brittany had finished, everyone else had arrived and Mr. Shue was getting ready to start.

Marley still felt uncomfortable throughout the whole practice though. She could feel both people either side of her stealing glances every so often. Whether they were at each other or at herself, Marley wasn't sure. All she knew was that this practice couldn't end soon enough.

After hearing Blaine's new solo, Mr. Shue's explanation of various point of show choir that no one seemed to listen to, and random moments of Brittany slipping in odd comments, it was finally time to leave.

Marley jumped up without delay, but realised both people beside her had done the same. She glanced at them and both seemed like they were about to say something.

Marley cringed. She really didn't want to get caught up in couple's fight. After yesterday and the look on Kitty's face when she had walked in, Marley was pretty sure she wouldn't have anything nice to say. Even though Jake had said he and Kitty were broken up, Marley still didn't feel like dealing with the awkwardness of him asking her out. So she need to make a hasty retreat from this room. Right now.

Marley had barely taken two steps when two voices stopped her.

"Marley." Jake and Kitty both turned to look at each other after speaking simultaneously.

Marley turned round on instinct and then regretted it. She was meant to be hurrying out, not waiting around for them to talk.

The pair seemed to be trying to decide who would go first without actually speaking. The longer this went on the more nervous Marley felt. People were leaving which meant at some point she may be left alone with the two of them. Something she wasn't looking forward to.

Marley just wanted to go find her mum so she could go home, curl up on the sofa and watching a disney film. She had taken to seeking comfort from disney movies and junk food recently.

"Can I talk to you?" Jake had apparently decided he was going first.

"No. I need to talk to her. Go away Puckerman." Kitty growled out.

"Actually I think I should just go." Marley said in a quiet voice.

Jake opened his mouth to respond to Kitty when Sam called out to him.

"That girl Alice is looking for you again Jake." Jake's eyes lit up in recognition and he grabbed his stuff before hurrying out the door, sending Marley a brief look that she figured was supposed to be apologetic.

"I can't believe you like him." Marley looked at the cheerleader as she spoke. Kitty still looked rather pissed off, though Marley sure what she had done.

"What?"

"He moves from girl to girl without even worrying about it. You shouldn't be after someone like that."

Marley frowned. She looked around and saw everyone else had left. Being alone with Kitty never ended well.

"You move on just as quickly. I'm sure you'll get over him fine, Kitty." Marley figured Kitty was annoyed with Jake breaking up with her and just relaying that annoyance onto Marley. Marley tugged at the strap of her bag and move off towards the door again.

"I never liked him. At least not like that." Kitty said tried to catch up with her as she walked down the hall.

"Well it's none of my business anyway."

"It is. I mean-I want it to be." Marley stopped, causing Kitty to do the same. Kitty carried on when she realised Marley was actually waiting for an explanation.

"You told me to fight. I can't. I'm so tired of fighting. With everyone. I don't want to have to fight for you."

"What does that mean exactly?" Marley spoke slowly trying to understand the way Kitty was talking.

She had never seen the cheerleader looking so vulnerable. She was no longer wearing that big jacket across her frame, and looked so small without it. Yet at the same time Marley got the feeling she felt better now she wasn't wearing it.

"You're right. I do feel something for you. I just can't fight for you. After we kissed you were flirting with Jake. And he gave you that stupid jacket." The brunette's face softened.

"So I made sure you couldn't wear it anymore, and it's been biting me in the ass ever since." Kitty looked down at the floor, before carrying on.

"I don't get on with my family. We fight all the time. Then I come to school. Where I pick fights with anyone I can. I know that. Kissing you was like a moment of calm. It was nice to know someone could see through all my anger and fighting. So I don't want to have to fight other people just to be with you."

Marley smiled.

"You don't have to fight." Kitty finally looked back up, meeting her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I want you too. And I don't want to have to share you with other people."

Kitty nodded, starting to smile as well. She paused.

"This doesn't mean I can cope with kissing in the middle class and public declarations in Glee club or anything like that. I have a reputation to keep up."

Marley laughed.

"We could start small. Like coming round for dinner?" Kitty seemed to think it over for a moment.

"Now? With your mum?" Marley nodded.

Kitty bit her lip before nodding back. Marley felt her smile get wider, when she reached out to take the blonde's hand. Kitty linked their fingers and Marley began leading them down the hall to where her mother would be.

They were far from being okay, but it was a start. It was nice to know Marley could break through Kitty's walls. Even if it was brick by brick.


End file.
